The love after me
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Confessar um sentimento é difícil, principalmente quando esse sentimendo é dedicado a alguém que parece não notá-lo. Uma noite quente de amor deságua numa manhã de mágoas e fuga. Um momento apenas para decidir entre o tentar e o desistir. SAGAXAIOROS


**Sinopse: **_**"Amigo? Nunca foi isso, sempre foi mais e agora ele teria que suportar vê-lo desfilar com outro! Sempre o amou, mas preferiu mentir pra si mesmo, mentir para o mundo! Por quê?"**_

_**Confessar um sentimento é muito difícil, principalmente quando se sente algo por alguém que nunca pareceu notá-lo. Uma noite quente de amor deságua numa manhã de mágoas e fuga. **_

_**Um momento apenas para decidir entre o tentar e o desistir...**_

**ONE-SHOT SAGA X AIOROS**

_**UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.**_

**FIC FEITA PARA O DESAFIO DIA DOS NAMORADOS DO NYAH FANFICTION.**

_**Essa é a minha última fic do desafio "Dias dos namorados 2011".**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a Kitsunekiki e Virgo Nyah que aceitaram fazer essa loucura junto comigo (tadinhas! 3 fics em 1 semana!).**_

_**Agradeço também a minha companheira inseparável do PFVB (partido fênix virgo do Brasil) hehehehe, Hannah Elric.**_

_**Abraços também a Maru, minha amora A Lothus e Marianaabe, minhas irmãs de alma que sempre estão presente em minha vida para minha felicidade, e também a minha Diva, senpai, musa inspiradora Vagabond.**_

_**Informações ao leitor:**_

_**Romance yaoi**__ – Relacionamento homo afetivo entre dois homens._

_**Casal:**__ Saga e Aioros._

_**Fanfiction em Universo alternativo.**_

_Se você não gosta de nada que foi citado a cima, favor fechar a página. Não aceito reclamações, protestos e nem nenhuma forma de ofensa devido ao tema, casal, forma, ou qualquer escolha feita nessa fan fiction._

_**A música que há na fic e que também inspirou o nome da mesma, embora a mesma não tenha sido escrita baseada nela é "The lover after me" do Savage Garden; é legal ouvir, pois dar bem o clima do momento vivido pelos personagens. Segue link.**_

_./savage-garden/35166/_

_A todos boa leitura._

**The love after me**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance yaoi**

_**Desafio dia dos namorados 2011**_

**TEMA: Descoberta.**

**The love after me The love after me The love after me The **

Tinha que acontecer ali, na frente de toda a turma, todo mundo!

Virou o copo de vodka nos lábios. Como conseguia ser tão patético e cego até aquele momento? Como pode deixá-lo nos braços de outro? Como pode deixar chegar aquele extremo?

Amigo? Nunca foi isso, sempre foi mais e agora ele teria que suportar vê-lo desfilar com outro! Sempre o amou, mas preferiu mentir pra si mesmo, mentir para o mundo! Por quê? Apenas para ser o forte, o _fatal_?

Sim, todos e todas caíam aos pés de Saga Vaskália e sua vaidade não resistia a isso, fazia questão de exibir suas conquistas a quem quisesse ver. A vaidade, seu pior pecado.

— Vai com calma, mano! — Ouviu a voz do irmão e logo a pesada mão batia em seu ombro.

— Vai à merda, Kanon! — Resmungou.

O gêmeo mais novo que o conhecia muito bem ergueu uma sobrancelha e seguiu seu olhar.

— Qual o problema, Saga?

O mais velho bufou.

— Nada, nenhum problema. — Resmungou somente.

Kanon sabia que quando Saga estava com aquele humor, era melhor se manter longe. Pegou um drinque e foi procurar o namorado.

Virou o copo na boca novamente e se recordou da última conversa com o amigo.

Ele sabia que Aioros o amava. Sempre soube, mas... Sabia que ele não era para Aioros, o amigo era bom demais para ele; era romântico, respeitável, dedicado. Sabia que não merecia Aioros e que não deveria se arriscar a magoá-lo e com isso perder sua preciosa amizade.

A única coisa que não tinha idéia era que essa sua recusa estava drenando as forças do amigo. Até que Aioros não suportou e confidenciou o que sentia... Aquele foi o princípio do fim...

_Estavam sentados no banco da praça arborizada que ficava de frente ao prédio em que Saga morava, após uma noite de bebedeira. Aioros chorava convulsivamente em seus braços, embora ele não tivesse entendido nem 50% do que ele falava. Na verdade, achara inicialmente que aquilo se devia ao álcool que consumiram na noite de farra, mas a dado momento, percebeu que a dor do mais novo era profunda e angustiante, então ficou calado, apenas afagando levemente suas costas, enquanto ele chorava._

— _Saga, você me perdoa?— A voz de Aioros foi um sussurro baixo._

— _Por que Aioros? — Indagou surpreso._

— _Por amar você..._

_O moreno* engoliu em seco e bateu de leve no ombro do amigo._

— _Eu não mereço você, Oros... — disse angustiado por saber que aquelas lágrimas lhe pertenciam; eram por sua causa._

— _Eu deveria decidir isso não acha? — Os olhos verdes encararam os seus cheios de mágoa — Eu não suporto mais, Saga, não dá mais pra ficar fingindo que não te amo..._

— _Eu não quero magoá-lo... — Saga voltou a falar sem jeito — Oros, você me conhece..._

— _Creia! — Aioros riu com amargura — Não dá pra me magoar mais... Eu já cheguei ao meu limite..._

— _Oros..._

— _O que você acha que sinto quando o vejo com outra pessoa? O que você acha que sinto toda vez que egoistamente você vem me contar sobre suas conquistas?Será que nunca pensou no que faz ao meu coração?_

_Saga não sabia o que dizer. Baixou o olhar para os próprios sapatos. Aioros fez o mesmo e suas lágrimas pingaram no chão._

— _Eu sou tão pouco atraente a esse ponto?_

_O mais velho sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito. Será que sua necessidade de poupá-lo estava na verdade destruindo a auto-estima do amigo? Levantou o olhar rápido para o amigo._

— _Não, Oros, você é lindo, só um louco não veria isso!_

— _Então qual o problema, Saga? Me ajude a entender! — Ergueu os olhos para o céu como se assim pudesse evitar as lágrimas._

— _Não há problemas, eu... eu só... você não é como os outros, Aioros, eu não quero brincar com seus sentimentos. Com você eu teria que me envolver, ter responsabilidades, é isso que eu não quero! Você é bom demais para uma noite só!_

_O mais novo subiu seus olhos verdes para o rosto sério do mais velho. Depois lhe tocou a tez pálida delicadamente._

— _Fica comigo hoje, Saga, só hoje... — sentiu a angústia formar um nó em sua garganta pela forma com que estava se humilhando, mas não suportava mais, precisava dele nem que fosse somente por um momento._

_Saga cobriu a mão do amigo com a sua e fechou os olhos com força._

— _Oros, você é a pessoa mais doce que conheço. Você sabe como eu sou, como são minhas relações, sem vínculos, eu não quero vínculos, não quero ferir você..._

— _Merda, Saga! — Praguejou fechando os olhos com força — Não me faça implorar..._

_O moreno se afastou e se ergueu do banco. Aioros continuou com os olhos fechados, humilhado demais pela rejeição para conseguir encarar o amigo. Enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, esperando que Saga fizesse a gentileza de ir embora e que aquilo se tornasse menos doloroso. _

_O geminiano, no entanto, não foi embora, o puxou pelo braço para que ficasse de pé e tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo voluptuoso, a língua mergulhando na boca carnuda do mais novo. Aioros sentiu as pernas lhe faltarem e se agarrou aos ombros largos de Saga; permitindo que ele o beijasse como quisesse. Saga o segurou pela cintura, enquanto puxava seu rosto de encontro ao seu pela nuca._

— _Saga... — Aioros gemeu contra os lábios do moreno, mas Saga não disse nada. Estavam na pracinha de frente ao prédio que o moreno morava, então ele só fez puxar o mais jovem pela mão e levá-lo para o seu apartamento._

_Fechou a porta com um tranco e jogou Aioros sobre o sofá, já subindo em seu corpo e tirando a camisa que vestia por cima da cabeça. Aioros o observava com olhos febris, aquilo parecia um sonho para ele. Tocou o rosto de Saga que mordiscou seus dedos com carinho e luxúria, enquanto o olhava nos olhos._

_As mãos do mais velho desceram sobre o corpo forte de Aioros erguendo a camisa que ele vestia, dedilhando os gominhos da barriga e alcançando o peito forte, brincando com seus mamilos até livrá-lo completamente do tecido. O mais novo ofegou quando os lábios de Saga tocaram sua tez morena e sua língua serpenteou traçando trilhas úmidas por ela._

— _Eu te amo, Saga... — Permitiu-se dizer entre gemidos._

_O geminiano sentiu o coração disparar. Pegou Aioros nos braços e o levou para o quarto, colocando-o sobre a cama e recomeçando a beijá-lo inteiro, sugá-lo, mordê-lo..._

_Nunca poderia imaginar que o respeitável amigo fosse tão sensual entre lençóis. Aioros gemia baixo, as mãos afagavam os músculos das costas de Saga, esfregava-se no corpo maior, enquanto mordiscava os lábios carnudos. _

_Saga desceu os lábios por seu corpo inteiro, mordendo os mamilos inchados, molhando o abdômen perfeito com sua saliva, chegando em fim onde queria. Abocanhou inteiro, fazendo Aioros gritar e arquear as costas na cama, segurando os lençóis. Sugava com força, mestria, enlouquecendo o mais jovem. Queria dar todo o prazer do mundo a Aioros, ele merecia tudo que tivesse de melhor. _

_Quando percebeu que o outro estava perto do ápice, se interrompeu e virou Aioros de costa, acariciando seu corpo, beijando-lhe as costas, o pescoço, mordendo sua nuca de leve. Aioros se esfregou em seu corpo e se empinou pra trás, oferecendo-se a Saga que não se fez de rogado, logo começando a prepará-lo; ouvindo seus gemidos desesperados, seus pedidos por ele..._

_O geminiano o penetrou devagar, cerrando os olhos e umedecendo os lábios, transido de prazer, ouvindo os gemidos doces de Aioros que parecia em transe. O mais velho não seria capaz de saber o quanto ele desejou aquilo, o quanto sonhou com Saga daquela forma, dentro de si. Ondulou os quadris querendo aumentar o contato. Saga começou a se movimentar devagar, seguro, carinhoso, firme. O quadril moreno seguia os movimentos impetuosos do púbis claro de Saga que se arremetia forte contra ele, enquanto os lábios deslizavam pelas costas, pelo pescoço e os dentes se gravavam primitivamente na nuca macia, fazendo o amante arquear as costas e gemer alto. Começou a estimulá-lo, vendo o corpo menor tremer inteiro sob si. Aioros dobrou levemente os joelhos e abriu mais as pernas, facilitando o trabalho da mão de Saga que deslizava rápido por seu membro o enlouquecendo, enquanto intensificava os movimentos, entrando nele forte e cada vez mais fundo até fazê-lo gozar, contrair-se inteiro e guiá-lo também ao gozo._

_Saga deixou o corpo cair sobre Aioros, gemendo e arfando, ainda sob o efeito do orgasmo desolador, o mais forte que já tivera, talvez porque, pela primeira vez, houvesse sentimentos._

_Afagou os cabelos castanhos e cacheados com carinho, enquanto lhe beijava o rosto macio e bronzeado. Sentiu o gosto salgado de uma lágrima que descia do olho do mais jovem e tratou de beijá-lo mais vezes com carinho._

— _Oros, você está bem?_

— _Estou. — Disse somente baixinho. — Posso dormir aqui?_

— _Claro que sim! — Saga ficou confuso com a pergunta, mas estava cansado demais e os efeitos da noitada cobrava seu preço. Rolou para o lado e fechou os olhos, antes puxando carinhosamente Aioros para seus braços._

_Quando acordou no dia seguinte, entretanto, o amigo não estava mais ao seu lado. Estranhou isso; Aioros geralmente era um cavalheiro e sabia que ele nunca abandonaria a cama de um amante fosse ele homem ou mulher sem dar nem que fosse um adeus. Ergueu-se e o procurou pela casa, mas ele não estava. Apesar de frustrado, Saga se obrigou a tomar banho, se vestir e ir trabalhar. Quando chegou à noite, como sempre, foi ao Shotters, bar que os amigos freqüentavam, mas ninguém tinha notícias de Aioros. Tentou ligar em seu celular por várias vezes e sempre estava na caixa de mensagens. Quando perdeu a paciência foi até o apartamento que o amigo dividia com o irmão. Foi então que Aiolia lhe dissera que Aioros havia viajado, parecia ter conseguido uma proposta de trabalho na Espanha e que tivera que viajar às pressas. _

_Saga desesperou-se com aquela informação, depois sentiu ódio, mágoa..., sentiu-se usado, menosprezado pelo amigo... Passou dias de sofrimento e reclusão até chegar à conclusão, a mortal descoberta, de que sempre fora irremediavelmente apaixonando por Aioros, mas tinha tanto medo de machucá-lo, justamente porque o amava profundamente, que preferia fingir que isso não exista e, querendo protegê-lo, o magoou tanto que acabou o perdendo._

_Derramou lágrimas amargas ao concluir o quanto tinha sido burro e egoísta, mas também prometeu que esclareceria aquilo com o amigo assim que o encontrasse. A fuga de Aioros não poderia durar muito tempo; em algum momento eles iriam se encontrar novamente. Já estava acostumado a esses rompantes do mais novo. Aioros era livre como o vento, costumava dizer que ele parecia ter sandálias aladas como Hermes, de tanto que vagava mundo a fora, sempre em busca de uma nova aventura ou oportunidade. E talvez fosse essa alma livre que o tornava tão terrivelmente interessante._

_Deveria ter percebido, ou melhor, aceitado isso antes. Sempre fora perdido de amor por Aioros, mas precisou de 3 meses sem ele para descobrir isso._

Saga terminou o drinque e seguiu para o bar, pedindo outro. A casa de praia estava movimentadíssima, vários casais dançavam e namoravam comemorando o _valentine's day_. Saga estava sem namorado (a), mas sabia que, se quisesse, não ficaria sozinho na festa, nunca ficava. Era um exímio conquistador e nunca lhe faltou quem se jogasse aos seus pés. Era, como muitos chamavam , supra sumo do _sexy appeal_. Sempre bem vestido, sempre cheiroso e elegante, além dos atributos que a própria natureza havia lhe dado. Contudo, daquela vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aioros. Não queria ninguém em sua cama além dele, não precisava de mais ninguém que não fosse o amigo.

Nada tirava do seu peito aquela sensação de perda. Aioros parecia mudado, algo amargo brilhava em seu sorriso, e Saga percebia, mesmo o olhando de longe. Ele deveria ter sofrido demais durante todos aqueles meses até resolver amar novamente, até resolver buscar o amor, após ele...

Afastou-se, para não ver o namoro constante e meloso dos dois. Durante aquele tempo tentara falar com o amigo na Espanha por diversas vezes, mas não conseguiu nem mesmo um minuto. O mais jovem estava sempre ocupado e nunca tinha tempo para falar com ele além de frases monossilábicas por telefone. Saga, como bom geminiano, tinha uma vida social movimentadíssima, e chegou a achar que o afastamento se deu devido às circunstâncias da vida e que na verdade estava confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Não amava Aioros, não podia amar Aioros!

Isso, todavia, se constituía uma tentativa desesperada de negar seus sentimentos e a importância daquela única noite vivida por eles; a verdade era que seu coração estava em chamas, e que já não conseguia nem mais respirar direito devido à saudade que sentia dele.

Ficou naquela negação durante três meses, até saber que, no dia dos namorados, Aioros estaria de volta à Grécia. Soube por Aiolia, no entanto, que ele não viria sozinho...

"_Aioros parece que se apaixonou, virá com o namorado..."_

As palavras do rapaz ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Dias depois, soube que ele chegara ao lado de um rapaz pouco mais jovem que ele e muito sério, um tal Shura. Aquilo o incomodou, mas ainda tentava se manter relativamente cego para o ciúme que sentia e além disso, estava disposto a ter uma conversa definitiva com o amigo.

Ele, Saga Vaskália, costumava ser o predador. Nunca havia se apaixonado e dedicava seu afeto única e exclusivamente para o irmão e Aioros, seu melhor amigo desde a infância. Era os únicos que conseguiam fazer com que relaxasse de fato e perdesse aquela postura séria de venerável homem.

Sorriu ao pensar que era Aioros quem lhe chamava assim; venerável! Sentiu uma dor no peito e seus lábios adquiriram uma curvatura amarga. Aioros sempre o recepcionava nas festas, deixava quem estivesse ao seu lado para recebê-lo, abraçá-lo...

Daquela vez, entretanto, ele nem mesmo o notou, e agora trocava um ardente beijo com o tal Shura que o prensava contra uma parede.

O coração de Saga doeu como nunca e seu rosto ardeu de ciúmes.

— Oi, Saga! — Ele virou-se ao escutar a voz de Marin, namorada do irmão do amigo.

A cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

— Como vai, Marin? Onde está o Aiolia?

— Foi à garagem, buscar mais cerveja, você viu o Aioros? — Perguntou a moça.

Saga aprontou para o "amasso" monumental que o amigo trocava com o namorado.

Marin riu.

— Eu juro que só há um homem ali. Vou falar com ele!

— Aproveita e pede para o Oros se comportar, aposto que já bebeu demais! — Resmungou enciumado — Poderia dizer a ele também que estou aqui?

Marin o encarou por um tempo, séria.

— Por que você mesmo não faz isso, Saga?

O mais velho ruborizou sem jeito, sabia que a moça falava, nas entrelinhas, algo mais que aquelas palavras.

— Não tenho esse direito... — murmurou condoído.

— Ah, então a ficha caiu... Ops! Desculpa a expressão — Marin sorriu com ironia —, acho que estou ficando velha, melhor: então o _download_ acaba de ser concluído?

— O que quer dizer, Marin? — Saga perguntou incomodado.

— 'Ta na cara que você está morrendo de ciúme do Oros com o _latim love _que ele trouxe, não é?

Saga acabou rindo com as tiradas da ruivinha.

— Do que você está falando?

— Que você está morrendo de ciúmes do Aioros. — Insistiu Marin.

Saga balançou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha sem jeito, coçando seus volumosos cabelos azulados.

— Não seja boba, o Aioros é somente meu amigo. — Disse o voltou a sua expressão séria de sempre.

— Sim, eu sei que ele é somente um amigo, você nunca permitiu que ele fosse algo além disso. — Declarou Marin — E sei também o quanto o magoou.

Saga empalideceu.

— Eu o magoei?

— Ah, Saga, não seja cínico. — Irritou-se a mulher — Você sabe o quanto fez o Aioros sofrer durante todo esse tempo.

O rapaz engoliu em seco e adquiriu uma expressão meio perdida no rosto. Rememorava todas as vezes que desfilou suas conquistas para o amigo. Todas as vezes que o fez de seu conselheiro. Marin estava certa, ele só feriu Aioros.

Mirou mais uma vez na direção do amigo que agora estava de costas pra si, sendo abraçado fortemente pelo namorado.

— Marin, diz ao Kanon que eu tive que sair. — Declarou somente, mas não saiu do lugar, ficou mirando a troca de carinho entre os dois jovens, sentindo uma dor e um ciúme insuportável o corroer.

_Aqui vou eu novamente, prometi a mim mesmo que não pensaria em você hoje_

_Já se passaram sete meses e contando_

_Você superou_

_Eu ainda sinto exatamente a mesma coisa_

_É que todo lugar que eu vou, todas as construções sabem seu nome_

_Como fotos e memórias de amor_

_Lembretes de ferro e granito_

_A cidade chama seu nome e eu não consigo superar_

Virou-se e caminhou a passos seguros em direção à porta. Não era justo, deixaria que Aioros vivesse a vida dele e fosse feliz, não era justo chegar agora e estragar sua felicidade.

Aioros abandonou os lábios de Shura e sorriu para o namorado. Foi nesse momento que ele viu Saga saindo pela porta. Seu coração acelerou até o impossível. Sabia que não era Kanon que já tinha encontrado naquela noite. Era ele! Sempre ele!

O amor da sua vida...

Viu quando Saga ainda olhou novamente em sua direção; os olhos brilhantes que ele tanto amava...

Saga virou-se novamente e saiu rápido da casa, não permitiria que sua presença estragasse a noite de Aioros. Doía, mas era o que tinha que fazer. Precisava fazer a coisa certa, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

_Desde que você se foi_

_As luzes se apagam da mesma forma_

_A única diferença é que_

_Você chama outro nome_

_De seu amor_

_De seu amor agora_

_De seu amor_

_Do seu amor depois de mim_

Saiu.

— Algum problema, Aioros? — Shura perguntou mirando a confusão no rosto do namorado.

— Shura, eu... — Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou pesado — Eu preciso falar com alguém...

— É ele não é?

Aioros mirou o namorado nos olhos com muita sinceridade e carinho.

— É.

Shura o encarou sério por alguns minutos de forma inexpressiva.

— Vai.

Aioros não falou mais nada, se esgueirou pelo meio da multidão até alcançar a porta. Precisava falar com Saga. Estava farto de fugir, por mais humilhante que tudo tenha sido.

Lembrou-se do dia seguinte, após a noite maravilhosa que passou nos braços de Saga, após saber que nunca mais conseguiria esquecê-lo e lembrando-se do quanto se humilhou por aquilo. Ele quase forçara Saga a dormir consigo.

Sentiu-se tão mal, tão baixo, tão vil..., que não conseguiu olhar na cara do amigo. Deixou-o dormindo, sem nenhuma explicação, nem mesmo um bilhete, e vôo no mesmo dia para a Espanha. Na verdade, não tinha nenhum rumo, nem emprego, nada! Foi decidido a começar do zero, o máximo que possuía eram alguns euros e a casa de um amigo que prometeu hospedá-lo. Tivera que mentir para a família, explicando sua ida abrupta para outro país. Inventara um emprego que não existia, mas por sorte, logo arranjou um de verdade e durante três meses chorou a dor do amor não correspondido e da humilhante situação em que se colocou. A verdade era que seu orgulho não suportou o momento de fraqueza e por isso fugiu. Não conseguiria olhar para Saga. Mas agora, depois de 3 meses, ao vê-lo, ainda sentia todo aquele amor lhe esmagando o peito, e a forma que Saga o olhou, lhe mostrava o quanto ele estava magoado.

Saiu procurando pelas ruas iluminadas pela luz amarela, olhava para os lados a procura do amigo.

_Estou completamente sozinho no universo?_

_Não há amor nessas ruas_

_Tenho dado o meu amor para o mundo que não o quer de forma nenhuma_

_Então essa é minha nova liberdade_

_É engraçado_

_Eu não me lembro de estar acorrentado_

_Mas nada parece fazer mais sentido_

Começou a correr mesmo sem perceber. Seu coração batia como louco. Precisava encontrá-lo.

Saga já havia dobrado a esquina. Decidiu voltar pra casa a pé. Andava devagar com as mãos nos bolsos, pensando em como foi tolo e perdeu Aioros.

_Sem você eu estou sempre 20 minutos atrasado_

_Desde que você se foi_

_As luzes se apagam o mesmo_

_A única diferença é_

_Você chama um outro nome_

_Para o seu amor_

_Para o seu amante agora_

_Para o seu amor_

_O amante depois de mim_

Continuou a andar, uma chuva fina começou a cair, mas ele não estava preocupado, a chuva era até bem vinda, talvez ela fosse capaz de lavar seu coração...

_E o tempo passa tão devagar_

_As noites são frias e solitárias_

_Não deveria esperar_

_Mas ainda estou esperando por você_

Voltou-se para trás, pareceu ouvir alguma coisa, mas não viu ninguém. O que esperava? Que Aioros o seguisse? Não, de forma alguma, ele tinha o direito de desistir, de esquecê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Não podia continuar sendo egoísta. Precisava deixar o amigo seguir sua vida.

"Mas por que dói tanto?" Fechou os olhos com força para controlar a vontade de chorar.

Enquanto Saga andava tranqüilo, Aioros corria pelas ruas. A chuva aumentou um pouco e seus cabelos, assim como a camisa branca que vestia já estavam ensopados. Parou ao dobrar a segunda esquina e se apoiou nos joelhos. Virou-se em direção à casa pensando em voltar. Talvez estivesse completamente errado, errado em abandonar Shura sozinho pra correr atrás de alguém que o desprezou a vida toda; errado por se arriscar a pegar uma pneumonia... Errado por querê-lo tanto...

_Aqui vou eu de novo_

_Eu prometi a mim mesma que não pensaria em você hoje_

_Mas eu estou parado à sua porta_

_Eu estou chamando seu nome, porque não posso seguir em frente_

Ergueu-se e recomeçou a correr, precisava encontrá-lo. Dobrou a próxima esquina e conseguiu ver a silhueta alta do geminiano.

— Saga! — Gritou.

Ele ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, a voz parecia mais distante do que estava quando se virou...

_Desde que você se foi_

_As luzes se apagam o mesmo_

_A única diferença é_

_Você chama um outro nome_

_Para o seu amor_

_Para o seu amante agora_

_Para o seu amor_

_O amante depois de mim_

Ele estava parado iluminado pela luz amarelada de um poste. A chuva caía sobre ele como pontos luminosos, se confundido com seus cabelos.

Saga sentiu a boca seca e a umedeceu, mesmo seu rosto estando molhado pela chuva. Aioros se aproximou com passos lentos, parando muito próximo a ele e o encarando de forma meio... insegura.

— Você não falou comigo... — falou o mais novo.

— Geralmente era você quem vinha falar comigo... — disse Saga.

Aioros baixou o olhar constrangido.

— Então é isso? Ficará sempre esperando que eu fique como um bobo correndo atrás de você?

O mais velho engoliu em seco.

— Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que lhe causava tanto mal...

Aioros voltou a encará-lo.

— Saga...

— Aioros, me perdoa... — pediu o geminiano — Eu nunca... eu... — respirou fundo para conseguir falar — Eu nunca percebi o que estava fazendo com você até que você me abandonou...

Aioros arregalou os olhos e corou.

— Não... não precisa se sentir culpado, Saga. — Disse desviando o olhar para que o outro não visse sua dor — Eu fui muito... cretino com você...

— Não, Aioros, nunca!

— Fui sim! — O olhou novamente — Eu o obriguei a uma situação que você não queria, nunca quis. Foi muita baixeza minha...

Saga se adiantou e o segurou pelos cotovelos, forçando Aioros a encará-lo.

— Não fala isso. — dois pares de olhos verdes se encontraram — Aquilo foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer. Ali eu descobri...

Aioros se libertou dos braços de Saga.

— Saga, eu continuarei sendo seu amigo, só preciso de um tempo, só isso. — Pediu — Por favor, me dê a chance de esquecer você...

O geminiano sentiu o peito se comprimir ao enxergar as lágrimas nos olhos de Aioros e também com a forma dolorida que ele falou aquelas palavras. Sim, ele não o esqueceu, ele apenas estava tentando, tentando desesperadamente, ao lado daquele rapaz espanhol.

— Não, Aioros! — Gritou a voz forte do geminiano — Eu não posso deixar que me esqueça, quando finalmente descubro o quanto te amo!

O mais jovem o encarou estupefato com olhos mais abertos. Suas pupilas que já dilatavam com a simples visão de Saga, dilataram-se ainda mais.

— Eu não preciso de sua piedade... — disse baixo e firme — Não vou aceitar isso...

Saga voltou a segurá-lo, agora pelos ombros o sacudindo.

— Aioros, você me conhece! Eu não estaria aqui se fosse por piedade, eu não estaria aqui se não o amasse!

Tomou os lábios macios em um beijo quente que levou toda a razão de Aioros, ele só conseguia sentir o sabor, nunca esquecido, dos lábios de Saga contra os seus. Atirou-se à procura daquele doce calor que saía dele e que arrepiava sua pele contra a chuva fria. Deixou que a língua cálida e experiente procurasse pela sua e a acariciasse sem pressa, num romantismo único que apenas Saga poderia ter. Suas pernas falharam e achou que cairia se a forte mão do mais velho não apoiasse possessivamente sua cintura.

Saga se afastou de leve, mirando o rosto de Aioros, seus olhos fechados, seus lábios entreabertos..., o mais novo abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando o rosto sério dele.

— Vamos para minha casa... — Propôs Saga — Eu preciso, eu quero amar você, Aioros...

Aioros hesitou, olhou em direção a festa. Pensou em Shura, mas sabia que ele iria entender. O espanhol conhecia toda a história e sabia que o que tentara durante todo aquele tempo foi apenas fugir.

Puxou Saga pra si e voltou a beijá-lo.

— Sim, Saga, eu vou com você para onde quiser...

O geminiano sorriu.

— Eu te amo, Aioros, e prometo te levar para as estrelas...

Aioros acariciou o rosto claro de Saga.

— Nunca haveria um amor após você, Saga... — disse com carinho — Feliz dia dos namorados...

O mais velho deixou escapar um sorriso radiante, cheio de amor, antes de contornar os lábios macios com os dedos.

— Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor...

Trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado. Não tinham pressa; as ruas, os postes, a chuva..., cenário emocionante de um amor que começava a se assumir e levantar vôo...

Saga se afastou de Aioros após perder o fôlego e antes que perdesse a sanidade. Lembrou-se da forma que se amaram e do desejo que sentia por ele — sempre sentiu — que brotava de forma agonizante por seus poros.

Envolveu o mais jovem em seus braços fortes, o protegendo e prometendo que nunca mais o deixaria triste. Aioros se aconchegou nos braços fortes do mais velho, feliz por estar com quem de fato amava. Saga beijou-lhe e aspirou o cheiro dos seus cabelos, sentindo uma emoção nova e extasiante dominar seu coração.

Estavam felizes..., estava feliz! Comemorando aquela brutal e emocionante descoberta.

A descoberta de que o amor sempre estivera ali ao alcance de suas mãos.

Quanto ao Shura, Airos não precisa se preocupar, naquele exato momento, um italiano muito sensual o convidava para um drinque...

_Eu não me lembro de estar acorrentado_

_Mas nada parece fazer mais sentido_

_Não deveria esperar_

_Mas ainda estou esperando por você_

**Fim**

Uma fic bobinha, romântica e despretenciosa com esse casal que adoro embora não trabalhe muito com ele, mas tenho alguns projetos em andamento.

Espero que tenham gostado. Essa é a última fiction do desafio dias dos namorados 2011. Foi muito divertido fazer essa loucura e sim, eu sei que tenho N fics em andamento e prometo não abandonar nenhuma delas.

Bem, pra essa não encontrei nenhuma fanart legal deles pra colocar aqui, pena, fica pras próximas.

Perdoem os erros no texto, dessa vez não tive mesmo tempo para corrigir direito.

Beijos a todos que leram, gostaram, não gostaram, em especial aos fofos que deixaram um comentário, fazendo a autora feliz.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina 2011


End file.
